


Leather Polish

by string_cheese



Series: Doctor’s Orders [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, FWB, Firsts, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinks, Kissing, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Medical Kink, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Dynamics, Recreational Drug Use, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, poppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/string_cheese/pseuds/string_cheese
Summary: Scout and Medic try something new to make their experience different
Relationships: Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Doctor’s Orders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982891
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Leather Polish

**Author's Note:**

> There is recreational drug use in this work, specifically poppers, so just a warning if you don't like that stuff.

Scout has been coming back for frequent "checkups." This is all because of their first sexual encounter with each other. The two have gotten closer, and maybe they can even call themselves friends. The Medic never thought he’d have an acquaintance with the energetic man and vice versa.

Like clockwork, there’s a knock on the infirmary doors. He comes at 10 o’clock whenever Medic asks for his help. Knowing who’s at the door, he doesn’t ask. Instead, he gets up from his same rickety wooden chair, pushes it in, and walks to the door. He opens it, and there Scout is standing in front of him. As soon as their eyes meet a big smile crosses his face. The older man gestures him into the room, and he follows. 

“So… whatcha got planned tonight, doc?” He says in a witty tone.

In response, the Medic grins. “Have you ever heard of Alkyl nitrites?”

“Can ya say that in English?” he scoffs, still looking up at him with a playful intention. He's crossing his arms and slightly hunched over. The man always has bad posture.

“The slang term is poppers.” He walks towards his desk to grab something from the drawer. “It’s a drug that gives a relaxing effect when inhaled.”

Scout sits up straight at the name of the drug. “I’ve heard of em’. Sold as leather polish even though it ain’t, right?”

“Yes,” he says while turning to face Scout. He walks over to him, the miniature bottle in his hand. The look in Scout’s eyes is needy and they’ve barely even mentioned sex, nonetheless touched each other yet. He wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him in, their clothed chests flush. He runs an exploratory hand to the doctor’s butt and gropes him. “You’re so eager today, junge.”

The older man runs his hand from under his jaw to cupping his cheek. Before he can make a move, Scout crashes his lips against his. It’s a bit awkward due to their height difference, but the two make it work. They roughly twist their tongues together. Throughout the sloppy kiss, they inch towards the examination table. Medic pushes him down onto the table. He separates from him and places the small bottle onto the instrument tray atop the utility cart.

“So, we gonna use that stuff or not?” Scout asks while looking at him. He’s sitting on the table with his arms supporting him.

“We will, but some things need to go before we start,” he suggests, prodding at his chest. He understands what he means and tries to throw his shirt off, tangling himself in the fabric. Medic moves his hands up his chest and helps him out of the tangled heap he got himself into. The man drops the shirt to the ground and moves to the younger’s neck. He ghosts his lips over where the carotid artery runs through his neck. Then he kisses Scout there, leaving a dark red mark. All while he’s kissing up and down his neck, the other is pulling his belt from its loops. It tumbles to the floor with the other discarded fabric.

“Hey, I don’t wanna be the only naked one here,” he pouts and untucks the doctor’s tie from his coat. He tugs on it, bringing his face down towards his. Scout presses his lips to his. They move together at a slow pace which is quite unusual for him. While they kiss, the man unbuttons his vest and drops it to the ground. He loosens his tie and manages to undo the dress shirt. Scout’s hand cup around his jaw, taking control of the kiss.

The older man separates from him. The two are panting from the heated kiss. Scout tires of waiting for him to get undressed, so he kicks off his shoes. He takes off his socks, baseball pants, and underwear. Medic unbuttons the rest of his shirt and takes off his tie. He tosses them into the growing pile of clothes on the ground. Graying hair dusts his chest and stomach. For a Medic, he is quite muscular. Daringly, Scout moves a hand to cup at the tent in the other’s pants. He rubs it while keeping eye contact with the man above him. 

“Can I suck ya off?” 

“Ja,” he replies bluntly.

He fumbles with the button and zips down the fly. Eagerly, he nudges down his pants trying to get closer to the man. Scout pulls down his underwear and starts by rubbing his cock. He looks up to get affirmation. Medic grins in response. He licks the head with caution. He usually starts with deepthroating his cock, but he has since learned some tips from the doctor. The younger man keeps the slow pace by licking him up and down. 

Then, his lips suction around the head while his hand pumps the length that he hasn’t gotten two. He goes deeper, testing his limits. He can feel it hit the back of his throat and almost gags, but he tries not to think about that. The reactionary tears that collect in the corners of his eyes sting and he can feel sweat build on his forehead. While he bobs his head up and down his dick, the older man grunts at the feeling. To maximize his experience, Scout uses more tongue while he deepthroats. The salty precum leaks from the tip and turns Scout on even more if that's even possible. He can make the doctor feel this good with his mouth which expands his, already big, ego. A big hand presses against his head, stopping him. The runner takes his mouth off his cock, leaving a trail of saliva. 

"I do not want to cum before I have had the chance to fuck you, ja?" Medic states.

"Fair enough," Scout grins.

The older man pushes his clothes down, so they rest at his ankles instead of his upper thighs.

Scout's dick is hard and presses up against his stomach. The other man moves his hands up his thighs, driving him crazy.

“God damn it! Stop bein’ so slow!” he huffs. As much as he liked sleeping with him, he takes way too long to get to the point most of the time. Medic responds to his complaining by curtly grabbing his dick, pumping up and down. His head tilts back and he groans in surprise. He repeats the same motion rubbing the head. The Scout collects himself and leans forward.

“Hey,” Scout starts in a whisper. “I know what could make this better.”

“What would that be, hm?” Medic runs his hand up to his chest and his shoulder.

“If, ya know, stick your dick in my ass,” he says painfully straightforward, a grin on his face. The Medic by no means is a prude, but he grimaces in disgust. He stands up straight, and all former contact leaves the younger’s body. He takes two steps back and observes the man in front of him.

“Scout, if you say things like that I don’t know if I’ll be able to finish the job,” he teases. A smug grin plastered on his face, and he has an unreadable glint in his eyes.

“C’mon!” he groans. He looks at the doctor dead in the eye. “I’ll call ya anythin’ ya want! Sir, doctor, god forbid, daddy?”

Another grimace crosses his face. “Please do not call me fatherly endearments,” he chuckles. He walks towards him, finally over his disgust at his words. He pulls him into another kiss. Scout wraps his legs around the other man, pulling him closer. In the heat of the moment, he ruts against him. He tries to build all the friction he can. Medic moves a hand from his face to his hard cock. He slowly strokes it, driving the Scout mad.

“Ugh, p-please fuck me,” the Scout mumbles out. His expression is one of desperation complete with heavily lidded eyes. “Please, oh my god.”

“Alright, I will give you what you want,” the Medic says while he gives him a hard tug at his head. He throws his head back, choking back a moan. He releases him from his grip and fumbles to unbutton his pants. He pulls them off along with his underwear.

Medic grabs the lube from the tray on top of the utility cart. He coats some onto his fingers and circles the rim making the man under him squirm. When he’s done with his teasing, he pushes one finger into Scout. He still wriggles even though they’ve been through this process a couple of times.

He pushes his finger in till he reaches the knuckle. The finger makes its way in and out of him a couple of times. The preparation is enough, and he decides he can add another finger.

"Adding a second one, is that okay?"

"G-go on," Scout pants.

He adds another making sure to stretch him out. He can hear him grimace at the intrusion. “Are you good?”

“Yeah,” he says. His face is flush and his body is warm. He may be loud in casual conversation, but during sex, he tries his best to suppress all the sounds he makes.

“I want to hear you, Scout,” the Medic adds playfully. The younger man nods in response. He prods the third finger, and Scout pushes down on him. He groans with the newfound contact. He pushes in, stroking his walls trying to find his prostate. He finds it because the other man lets out a desperate, surprised sound. Medic hits his prostate a couple of times till the man is panting, throwing his head back. In his embrace, his body feels like jelly and they haven’t even gotten to the main part.

“Oh fuck,” Scout groans. “Ya can stick it in.” 

Medic lubricates his dick and lines it up with him. He pushes in slowly, making sure not to hurt the man under him. He pants at the increasing pressure around him. The man pushes in until the base is flush with him. Scout sighs at the sensation. He leads himself out and roughly slams back into him. The other man yelps in surprise. The noise of shock turns into moans after a couple of rough thrusts. Medic grinds his hips upward into Scout, pushing against his prostate. He bites his lip and furrows his brows at the sensation. 

"Oh jeez," he mumbles. "Go harder!"

Obeying his request the doctor speeds up his thrusts. He tightly grips onto Scout’s hips. The sound of their skin slapping and their noises can sound throughout the infirmary. With every quick, rough thrust Medic slams against his prostate. He brings one hand up Scout’s chest and to his neck. He knows what he is insinuating. He nods his head. 

Medic brings his hand to his neck and presses down on the arteries on either side. Scout feels his heartbeat throughout his whole body. His vision becomes blurry and his head becomes light. The younger man’s eyes roll upwards at the sensation and drool starts to form at the corner of his mouth. The doctor is quickly thrusting into him while this is happening. He lets him go, letting him catch his breath. Then, he begins to slow down.

"Whaddya do that for?" He wears a confused expression and is a bit upset that the blissful feeling stopped.

“You wanted to use these, right?” he asks. He holds up the bottle that he grabbed while Scout was recuperating from the breathe play.

“Yeah, but how do I, ya know, do it?”

“I will show you.” Medic twists open the cap and put it underneath his nose. He draws in a long breathe, sniffing the fumes of the bottle. He sighs feeling his body hum with increased sensitivity and hyperawareness. Blood rushes to his cock, making it feel harder. The flush in his face darkens, he feels sweatier, and his heart begins to race. The doctor moves the bottle under Scout’s nose and he inhales. He sees his eyes widen at the unexpected shock but melts into the feeling. His whole body becomes loose. The feeling of Medic hitting his prostate is amplified. Every single nerve ending is sensitive to the touch. Since the high is so short, Medic has to act fast. He thrusts harder than he did before. The sensitivity makes the sex feel better for both of them. Their hearts race and Scout is almost screaming. The whole base is probably hearing his moans, but the two don’t care. 

Tension builds in his stomach, the familiar pressure of an oncoming orgasm. His thrusts become sloppy and uncoordinated. He pants looking at the younger man below him. His unfocused eyes seemingly stare at nothing, and he’s bucking upwards. He’s going to cum soon, too.

“Oh my, oh my fuckin’ god!” Scout yells. With that, he cums. His body tenses, eyes roll back, and he bucks upwards a couple of times. Stripes of the sticky white fluid decorate his abdomen and chest. Excess drips from his softening cock. The reaction pushes Medic over the edge, and with one more push, he comes too. He pulls out and the cum drips from Scout’s hole.

Scout looks up at him, arms outstretched over his head. His chest rises and falls erratically. His body is in a sheen of sweat and his face and neck are pink. Medic sits down into the well-placed chair. His pants and underwear at his ankles. The man’s usually kept hair falls over his forehead, and his round glasses crooked on his face and foggy. He rests his head in his hand, breathing heavily.

With unmatched energy, Scout recovers from his fatigue. This is partly due to him being much younger and an athlete. He sits up and looks at the older man.

“Holy crap!” he exclaims. “That was some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Was it now?” Medic asks teasing the other.

“Hell yeah! Never had an orgasm as intense as that. God damn.”

“Well, I am glad that was good,” he starts. “I am well spent and in desperate need of a shower.”

“Haha, you betcha,” The younger man winks, failing at his flirtatious advances.

“You want to shower with me?” he asks, clearing the air.

“Uh, duh,” Scout shrugs.

“Come on then,” Medic smiles. He unzips and kicks off his boots. Then, he tiredly pushes himself out of the chair. He pulls off the rest of his clothes and invites the Scout to follow him to the shower in the infirmary. He follows.  
“Thanks, doc!”

“Of course, Scout.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write. Anyway, if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my work, please tell me. I feel like my writing has been lacking, lately ahahaha.


End file.
